The Dark Dragon Prince
by DarkDragonPrince
Summary: Post Half Blood Prince, Draco is rescued from Voldemort's torture. Harry is a Paladin, Draco a King, and they both live at Grimmauld Place with Remus Lupin. Disregard Deathly Hollows.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a new life

The Dark Dragon Prince –

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life

Draco woke up to the sound of screaming for the fifth night in a row. Knowing that he would be next in the Dark Lord's torture rounds kept him from attempting to go back to sleep. Draco stopped crying for Severus' pain on the third night after they were captured; he realized that tears would just be giving that evil bastard exactly what he wanted. One thing he didn't understand was why. Why was the Dark Lord torturing Severus? Hadn't Severus done exactly what the Dark Lord wanted by killing Dumbledore? He also wanted to know why he didn't just have Severus do it a long time ago instead of trying to get Draco to do it. He put these thoughts aside when he realized that Severus was no longer screaming, he was laughing hysterically. Then Draco heard what sounded like an explosion and a lot of shouting coming into the dungeons.

The Aurors had received a note from an anonymous source that led them to an ancient, supposedly abandoned, castle in Russia that was supposed to be the location of the Dark Lord, as well as the Fugitives Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. When the combined forces of 100 British Aurors and 100 of Russia's equivalent to Aurors arrived there were only two people left and one of them was dead. Right before The Dark Lord left he had finished killing Severus Snape. The lead British Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one that found Draco chained to a prison style bed in the room next to the one where they found Snape's remains. He unchained the boy and apparated him directly to Grimmauld Place, set him on the couch shouted for help and when he saw Remus come into the room he apparated back to the castle.

Remus ran into the sitting room when he heard Kingsley shouting. As soon as he got there Kingsley was gone and in his place was a half asleep, starving, tortured, Draco Malfoy. Remus didn't know what he was supposed to do so he did what his conscious told him to. He took out his wand and scanned him for injuries; he cast a couple preliminary healing spells to stop the bleeding, and reduce fever. When he realized that there were no life threatening injuries he decided to clean the boy up. He took what was left of Draco's clothing and threw it away; the boy would just have to borrow some of Harry's clothes. He picked the boy up and took him to the nearest bathroom, placed him in the tub, and gave him a bath. Draco's eyes were closed the whole time he didn't seem to be waking up any time soon.

Harry was reading upstairs in his room when he heard some commotion downstairs; he decided Remus would probably take care of whatever was going on, so he would just ask Remus about it later. About 20 minutes later he decided to go down and see what the fuss was all about. As he got downstairs he heard splashing noises coming from the bathroom near the sitting room. He noticed that the door was left open. He went to go shut the door to give whoever was in there some privacy when Remus came to the door and asked him to come into the bathroom so he could show him something. Harry walked in and was shocked to see a sleeping Draco in the tub. "W-w-w-who brought him in?" Harry asked.

"Shacklebolt"

"Where did he find him?"

"I don't know he didn't stick around for conversation"

"We have to protect him, he only did what he did to try and protect his family from Voldemort, and then when he couldn't do it, he tried to do the right thing"

"I know all of that, you told us all that before"

"Well I just wanted to make sure, He looks really bad"

"He'll live"

"Good"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, he needs some clothes to wear, and he is going to be hungry when he wakes up"

Harry went up stairs and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants for Draco. He brought the clothes down and gave them to Remus just as Remus finished bathing Draco. Harry went into the kitchen and started to cook some chicken and dumplings for their lunch. When he finished cooking he took out three bowls, spoons, and glasses of orange juice, and took them into the sitting room. As he came into the room Draco began to stir.

"Professor Lupin? Draco asked.

"Yes Draco"

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house, the Black house, Grimmauld Place" responded Harry.

"Oh, uh why am I here and not Azkaban?" he asked Harry this time instead of Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore offered you sanctuary; I was there when he did, petrified under an invisibility cloak."

"Wow I thought that because he died his offer was useless, is my mother alright?"

Remus had a sad look on his face when he responded, "I'm sorry Draco but 'He Who Must Not Be Named' got to your parents before we could, we found both of their bodies on pikes at the gates of Malfoy Manor."

Draco sat as still as he could then started to quietly sob, his body started to shake, and his cries got louder. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; Draco pulled him into a deep embrace and cried on his shoulder. Harry patted his back and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Draco." Draco stopped crying but did not let go of Harry. Remus handed him a tissue so he could wipe his eyes. Draco let go of Harry, sat back, wiped his eyes, and said, "Thanks."

Harry passed around their lunch and they all started eating none of them daring to speak, all of them uncertain of what the future held.

After lunch Harry collected their dishes and took them into the kitchen. He went back into the sitting room and sat in a chair across from Draco. "I don't know how to say this other than bluntly, Draco until the war is over and we can sort out the legal issues, you will be stuck in this house; you will be safe here because no one can come here unless Kingsley either brings them or tells them where it is. The house is under a fidelis charm and Kingsley is the secret keeper. Try to think of your self as a guest and not a prisoner."

"Ok Harry, will I be staying on the couch or is there a bed that I can use?"

"Uh you will have the room next to mine; it has its own bathroom"

"Could you help me up I'd like to go to bed for a bit"

"Sure"

With that Harry helped Draco up to his room and helped him into bed. Harry was about to put the lights out when Draco stopped him, telling Harry that he would prefer to sleep with them on.

Harry went back down stairs to chat with Remus about their new house guest. He found Remus in the kitchen cleaning their lunch dishes.

"What are we going to do Remus? His life is in our hands."

"We could start by getting him a wand; there is a very famous French wand-maker in the order that is staying in another one of our safe houses. She is in hiding because 'You Know Who' wants her to make him a new wand. Remus threw some floo powder in the fireplace and firecalled the witch.

"Hello Madame Margot, are you there?"

"Why Misseur Lupin how wonderful to see you again, how may I be of service?"

"Well Madame we require your skills as an artisan of wood and magic"

"Ah you sly wolf you sure know how to get a lady to do what you want"

"Madame would you like to make the wand here or there?"

"O Remus you don't have to call me Madame, Margot will do nicely. Now let me gather my supplies and I will floo over shortly."

"Very well Margot, we will be expecting you, goodbye."

"Well Harry that went better than I thought it would"

"You mean you were not sure she would make the wand?"

"Oh I knew she would make the wand but I didn't know she would rush right over to do it."

"You mean she's coming over?"

"Yes, is there a suitable room for an eccentric old woman?"

"Yes of course she can have the Grand Black Bedroom, according to the book I found in Kreacher's old room called 'Black House History' it is the traditional room of widowed Black family matriarchs"

"I'm sure she would love it, I'm going down to the basement to rearrange things down there enough so that she can set up a suitable lab."

"Ok"

--

Well that is the end of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 will be called "The Dragon Awakening"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Awakening

The Dark Dragon Prince –

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Much thanks to all who submitted reviews; this is my first story on so please bear with me as I find my way. Also I had a very rude reviewer recently, now I can take constructive criticism, but this reviewer was not constructive at all they were just mean. I did take their advice (which is purely format and has nothing to do with the actual story) but I then turned off anonymous reviews because if you're going to be rude I think you should have the decency of giving me someway to reply. I hope you all enjoy my story but if your going to make reviews please give advice but leave it at that, don't try and make it sound like an order, because your not paying me now are you. I put this note here as an explanation as to why you will no longer be able to send anonymous reviews. This message however is not meant to upset you, but if it does, you may need to rethink how you treat others. Thanks.

--

Chapter 2: The Dragon Awakening

Harry was busy preparing the bedroom for Margot when he heard a loud thump down the hall accompanied with a small shout of pain. Thinking that the noise could have only come from one place he rushed to Draco's room to see if he was okay. When he opened the door he saw Draco on the floor struggling to get to his feet. Harry went to Draco and helped him to stand then asked where Draco wished to go. Draco looked at Harry and as his eyes began to water he asked, "Why, why are you so eager to help me, why am I so weak, why do I, oh never mind I need to use the loo but I can't seem to get three feet from the bed with out falling over." Harry helped him into the bathroom and directed him towards the toilet. "I think I can do this part myself if you wouldn't mind waiting outside the door" said Draco. "No problem" Harry responded. When Draco was finished and had washed his hands he called for Harry. Harry came in and asked, "Where to now?"

"Well that all depends really"

"On?"

"What is there to do in this place? I'm tired of sleeping but I'm too weak to move around on my own."

"You could come to the room I am preparing for a guest that will be arriving soon and help me by giving some design advice"

"That will have to do"

"Good"

Remus had just finished clearing off enough tables and shifting enough things into a pile in the corner of the basement when he heard someone calling him from upstairs.

"Remus, my dear, I am here, where are you?"

"On my way Madame"

"Oh Remus if I am going to stay here this Madame business will have to stop"

"Oh alright" He said as he walked up and gave the round old woman a deep hug.

"It is good to see you too, is Harry still living here?"

"Yes, the Headmistress decided it would be too dangerous to Harry and the school if he were to attend this year. I have been tutoring him, but I am weak in the potions department. I'll be blunt, when you finish with the wand would like to stick around and help to continue the education of two teenaged boys?"

"Two? Remus who is the mystery student?

"Draco Malfoy"

"Well I don't know the boy personally and I never believe rumor so, I would be delighted!"

"Thank you so much"

"Oh and Remus I have your latest batch of wolfsbane, I am so happy that Severus sent the brewing instructions to me before he disappeared"

"Well that is good news"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Let me show you to your lab first then while you are arranging things to suit your needs I will go see if Harry is done with your room"

"Alright"

Remus led her down into the basement with about two thirds of her belongings floating behind her. Margot looked around the room with a smile on her face as she said "This will do nicely."

"Well I will just leave you to it then and go check on the boys" said Remus as he turned and started up the stairs. When he got to the first floor he levitated the rest of Margot's belongings and took them upstairs. On his way to Margot's room he peaked his head into Draco's room to see how the boy was doing, only to find the room empty. He continued on to Margot's room unsurprised to find Draco relaxing on a chaise lounge telling Harry that the colors were all wrong.

"Well what colors should I use then, green, black, and silver?"

"Well a little black maybe but with the description of the woman you gave I would say she could probably appreciate some brighter colors, but not to bright have you we don't want it to be gaudy" replied Draco.

Remus cleared his throat mumbled a little bit of Latin flicked his wand and the colors of the room changed immediately to dark, almost black stain on all the furniture, with light pink flowered bed coverings, Crimson Pillows with silver fringe, Crimson drapes with light pink flowered ties, and a Dark blue carpet with gold stars and silver moons.

"I do believe that Margot will be thrilled with her new room, now that we are done here let us go down to the lab so I can introduce you both" Remus said with a grin.

"Alright" both Harry and Draco replied.

As the three made there way down into the basement they noticed the sound of light singing coming from the basement. Both boys had looks of awe on their faces for the voice was extremely beautiful to listen to. Remus just had a grin from ear to ear.

"Ah Remus how good of you to join me, and these wonderful boys must be Harry and Draco, I'm pleased to meet you both" Margot said before the three had even made it fully into the room.

"Pleased to meet you as well Madame Margot, Remus has told me so much about you" replied Harry.

"The pleasure is all mine Madame Margot, I have heard many great things about you and your skills in you craft" said Draco.

"The both of you can drop the whole Madame thing now; if we are going to be living together you might as well just call my Margot. Now on to more important matters, Draco it is obvious to me that you are the one I will be making a wand for but it is also obvious that your health needs some improvement and seeing as I am also a Master of Potions, I will be seeing to that first." That said she immediately started to scan to see what all was wrong with Draco. She discovered that besides being malnourished, he had some slight fractures in many places caused by being crucio'd multiple times. She gave him a potion for the fractures, another for the malnourishment and weakness, and another for pain relief. Draco drank all four potions silently and was feeling a lot better almost immediately. He smiled thanked Margot profusely.

"This evening I will also be giving you a dreamless sleep potion so that your mind can have some time to recover from all of the trauma it has been through" Margot told him.

"Thanks again, I don't know how I will ever repay you, any of you for the kindness you all have shown me" Draco replied.

"You don't have to thank us Draco, The Headmaster's dying wish was that we look out for you, and we all know that you are truly innocent, so we are just doing what is right" Harry told Draco. When Draco looked at Remus and Margot they both nodded in agreement to Harry's words.

Draco stayed down in the basement with Margot so they could get started on identifying the elements to put into his new wand. Meanwhile Harry and Remus went upstairs to start preparing dinner. Margot went and took a wand off the table and said, "I know you got your previous wand at Ollivander's but I don't do things the same way. Unlike Ollivander I don't keep thousands of wands lying around like they are worthless junk. I use this special wand to tell what to use to make a very personalized wand. Now use this wand to levitate that piece of parchment on the table and you will see what I mean." Draco took the wand he was handed and calmly attempting to levitate the parchment. The parchment didn't move but, writing appeared on it and filled the page, then out of nowhere more parchment appeared with more writing until there was a book sitting on the table with the words 'Dragon's Wand' on the cover.

"Oh my, this is a surprise, um well, I will just have to give you a loaner wand until I can finish your wand, it will probably take about three months to finish your wand, but when it is done, the power you will yield will be unmatched by anyone including the bugger who caused you so much pain."

Draco was speechless he just stared at the witch like she was nuts.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know what I'm talking about, though this does give me an idea, I will have to see what happens when I hand the test wand to Harry. I suppose by now the two gentlemen upstairs have dinner prepared, I will fetch you the loaner wand and then we can head upstairs to eat."

"Ok" Draco replied.

Margot went to the cabinet where she kept a few loaner wands for prolonged wand crafting and took a wand that would work alright for Draco but of course it wouldn't be perfect because it wasn't made for him. When she handed him the wand he smiled and thanked her before they went upstairs.

Harry and Remus had prepared a small feast for the four of them and had just finished setting it all on the table in the dining room when their houseguests walked into the dining room. Draco looked at the food on the table with excitement, realizing that Margot had repaired his insides enough for him to eat a normal meal. Margot saw the happiness in Draco's eyes and a small tear of compassion slid down her face while she smiled from ear to ear.

"The food looks and smells great; you two have done an excellent job" Draco exclaimed.

"Thanks Draco, but maybe you should try it before complimenting us" replied Harry.

Remus cleared his throat and said, "Harry, Draco, I have a question for both of you, I noticed that it appears that you two are getting along quite well, how is this possible after years of animosity? I mean I understand that there is a major difference in the circumstances between now and when you were both at Hogwarts, but the two of you are acting a lot more like friends than one would have thought."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I'll go first" then looking at Remus, "Draco and I have both changed a lot in the short period of time since we left Hogwarts, I no longer see him as the snotty stuck up brat obsessed with being a pureblood. When I saw him this morning I not only saw a bloodied and broken Draco, I saw a comrade in arms fighting for the light with the simple act of refusing to kill Professor Dumbledore, I saw a martyr for righteousness, a brother."

With a grin Harry turned to the shocked Draco and said, "Your turn Draco."

Draco gulped and looked Remus in the eyes and held his gaze, then said, "When I woke up today I was in a strange place in strange clothes, but I was clean, most of my injuries were healed, and I knew for a fact I wasn't in any of the three places that scared me the most. I was no longer a prisoner to that evil bastard. I wasn't in a ministry holding cell. I wasn't in Azkaban. When I saw Harry I realized that he must be responsible for my good fortune and then when I heard that this is his house I knew my life was indebted to him. You can't very well go on hating someone you owe your life to and I realized I had been a real prick at Hogwarts. I decided that the only way to show my gratitude was through friendship."

After dinner, Margot excused her self saying she had to go down to her lab and get some things started if she was ever going to complete her task. Remus asked Draco and Harry to clean up the Dinner mess because he had to go meet with the Headmistress. Harry and Draco took about 20 minutes to clean then they went into the sitting room. They decided to play wizard's chess. After losing horribly to Draco ten times Harry decided to go off to bed. Draco decided it was a good idea for him to go to bed too. They climbed up the steps discussing quiditch and joking about their old rivalry. When they got to their respective doors they said goodnight and went into their rooms. When Draco got to his bed he noticed the bottle of 'Dreamless Sleep Potion' that Margot had promised him sitting on his nightstand. He downed the bottle and slipped between the sheets and into a deep peaceful sleep.

--

Well that is the end of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3 will be called "The Paladin"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


	3. Chapter 3: The Paladin

The Dark Dragon Prince –

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Much thanks to all who submitted reviews; this is my first story on so please bear with me as I find my way. Thanks.

--

Chapter 3: The Paladin

Harry woke up at three in the morning to use the loo with full intentions of going back to sleep when he finished doing what nature commanded but as he was heading back to his bed he heard muffled cries coming from the room next door. Harry went into the hall and over to Draco's door. He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open just enough to see what was going on. Draco was shaking in his sleep with his face in his pillow crying out that he would behave, that he would do what he was told, and that he would not make friends with dirty muggles again. Harry pushed the door open and went and stood beside Draco's bed.

"Draco, wake up"

"No please not that, I'll be good I promise!"

Harry grabbed Draco's Shoulder and said "Draco wake up, you are having a nightmare, Draco, Draco, Wake UP!"

"Huh where am I, oh hey Harry, why are you in here?" Draco said as he turned and blinked at Harry.

"You had a nightmare; I could hear you from my room, so I came over to make sure you would be alright"

"I think I remember it. It was horrible. It was something I never wanted to relive."

"Yeah you were talking, I didn't realize your childhood had been so awful, but it's not hard to believe with Lucius as a father"

"It, it wasn't about him, he was actually pretty good most of the time. No, my nightmare was about a summer I spent with my aunt Bella when I was five, she is evil; she and the dark lord should just get married. They're perfect for each other."

"Oh, sorry about the comment about your father then"

"Don't worry about it; I know that outside of the home he was just as bad as my aunt, though I still don't know why."

Both of the boys were sitting on the bed, both very wide awake just chatting about nonsense and feeling like they had somehow found kindred spirits in the person sting next to them. At around four the boys decided to go to the kitchen and eat some breakfast for it was obvious that they were not going back to sleep. Harry took a box of frosted flakes out of the cabinet and Draco took the milk out of the refrigerator. They had been talking quietly over their cereal for about an hour when Remus came into the kitchen bleary eyed, grabbed a bowl and joined them at the kitchen table.

"You two are up awfully early." Remus said looking at them questioningly

"Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, discovered Harry was awake already so we decided to get some food."

"Yeah I woke up to use the loo, couldn't get back to sleep and went for a stroll in the hall, ran into Draco, and came downstairs." Harry replied with a grin.

Remus nodded then said, "Well it is just as well because we need to talk about the daily schedule. Margot has requested to not only teach you potions, but transfigurations, and the art of wand crafting. The last though only if you pass a test that she will assign you. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Dueling, History of Magic, and some rudimentary Magical Law. On the weekends you will have most of your time to relax but you will be tutoring each other as well. Harry you will be teaching Draco how to look and act like a muggle. Draco you will be teaching Harry proper wizard etiquette. We will work out when you will be doing which classes when Margot comes down."

"Wow that was a lot to take in all at once; looks like we're going to be pretty busy. Better to be busy than sitting around doing nothing though" replied Harry. Draco only nodded his agreement.

When Margot came down for breakfast they worked out that the boys would spend Tuesdays and Thursdays working with her and Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays working with Remus. When they had all finished eating Margot told Remus that she needed Harry in her lab for anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. Remus obliged and said they could start their Monday classes when he returned.

When Margot and Harry made it down into the basement she told him about her wand testing procedures and about what happened when she tested Draco. She said that because of the astounding result with Draco she had an epiphany and decided to test Harry to see what wand would suit him best. She handed Harry the test wand and pointed towards the parchment on the table. Harry cast the levitation charm on the parchment and at first nothing happened. Harry was confused because she said that writing should appear for even the weakest wizard. After about two minutes the parchment began to glow and writing that appeared to be written with fire began to appear on the parchment. The parchment started to extend in length. As it got longer it began to roll in on itself, it rolled on and on for about thirty minutes. When the parchment had finished it was incased in a hard white leather tube with 'Wand of the Paladin of the Light, Protector of Righteousness, and Keeper of the Dragon Prince' burned into the leather.

"Whoa! Uh wha.." was all Harry got out before he fainted.

"Harry! Oh gods! I wasn't expecting this! Harry wake up!" Margot yelled as she took some smelling salts off of a shelf and rushed over to Harry.

"T-Tell m-me the scroll was just a dream; Why can't I just be NORMAL!!" he said hysterically and began to cry while holding Margot in a deep hug.

"There there Harry, it will be ok. You don't have to be the Paladin; you already have a wand; you can just use the one you have."

"No" he said, straightening up and looking her in the eye, "It is not a choice, I am already the Paladin; can't you see that? I am already the person the world looks to, to protect them from evil; we will make my wand. Though I don't really understand the bit about protecting the Dragon Prince, what does a dragon have to do with all of this?"

"Harry, when Draco did the test the cover of the book that appeared said 'Dragon's Wand', I think that maybe he is the Dragon Prince."

"How could Draco be a dragon? He is a human like you and me."

"Not everything is always as it seems, about a thousand years ago there was a specific race of dragons called the royal dragons. They were the most beautiful dragons that you could ever see. They were even more sentient than dragons today are and they had a special power. Their power was to morph into human form, similar to animagus humans turning into animals, but they could keep that shape for as long as they wanted."

"So you're saying Draco is a royal dragon who is just in human form?"

"Well sort of. When the royal dragons changed into human form they were fully capable of mating with humans, but the offspring did not have the ability to change into dragons because they weren't pure blooded dragons. Eventually all of the Royal Dragons were gone because they had all either intermarried with humans or mated with other species of dragons. Early on it was theorized that through breeding they could eventually get back to pure-blooded Royal Dragons. This theory is what eventually led to the prejudice most so called 'purebloods' have for muggles and muggle-borns. My theory is that even though the prejudice is stupid it has helped to do exactly what the original 'purebloods' intended; it has brought back the Royal Dragons, well one anyway. Though he doesn't know it yet, I think that yes Draco really is a dragon, and I think that somehow one of his parents did too because for him to be named Draco is just too coincidental for me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No but you can, you are his keeper, if you feel he needs to know this, it is your place to tell him not mine."

"How about a compromise, I will tell him, but with you in the room, so that you can corroborate and correct any errors?"

"Alright but in that case we will do it tomorrow when you both come down for class, I would suggest inviting Remus to join us then.

"Ok, but could you invite Remus, he may find it odd that I am inviting him to your class."

"Right you are, now shoo, you have class and I have two wands to get started on."

--

Well that is the end of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4 will be called "Awkward Silence"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Silence

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Much thanks to all who submitted reviews; this is my first story on so please bear with me as I find my way. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Awkward Silence

When Harry went into the sitting room he found Remus and Draco each reading a book. Neither one of them really noticed that he was there so he cleared his throat. Remus looked up, smiled, and said, "Well now that we're all here let's get started." He stood and pointed to the seat he had vacated and said, "Harry you can sit over here. We're going to start off today with an exam for each subject I will be teaching you, so that I can see where both of you stand on the subjects and where we will need to start."

"Ok" Harry replied.

"Yeah sounds reasonable" Draco said with a smirk.

"There will be no talking amongst the two of you for the duration of the exams. You will however be permitted to ask me questions if your having trouble understanding the wording of a question. We shall be working right up until lunch. Margot will be making lunch today. When it is ready we will break for lunch. After lunch you will have an hour to finish your exams, and then you two will be released for the rest of the day so that I can grade your work and begin making your lesson plans."

With that Remus handed them their exams and said, "Begin". The boys started working right away. Except for the scratching of quills and the shuffling of parchment the room was silent.

At noon the boys had been working for close to five hours straight so when Margot walked in with lunch they were thrilled. Remus told them to put their quills down. He moved the parchment and quills out of the way so they could all relax and eat their lunches. Lunch turned out to be turkey sandwiches and lemonade. They all chatted quietly while they ate, enjoying their lunches and each other's company.

After lunch Harry and Draco both finished their exams in about thirty minutes instead of the full hour they were allotted. Remus collected their work and went into the study to begin grading. The boys decided to play wizard chess. After the first game of chess they were both bored out of their minds.

"We need a hobby, something interesting to keep us occupied in moments like this" Harry suggested.

"We could make family trees; I know a spell to enchant a piece of parchment to tell us who our ancestors are." Draco replied.

"Alright" Harry agreed as he retrieved some parchment.

"Now to get the maximum amount of information we need a lot of parchment" Draco said while getting more parchment. He divided the parchment into two large stacks, setting one in front of Harry and one in front of himself. Draco flicked his wand to point at his stack of parchment and said "Familius". A flash of blue light shot out of his wand and surrounded his stack, when the spell was done the parchment had his family tree going back one thousand and fifty years to the year 956 AD. Harry copied Draco's actions with similar results, but his family tree only went back one thousand and twenty five years to 981 AD.

"Well now that that part is done we should move on to transferring the information to tapestries" said Draco.

"Uh ok, but I have a question first. Why are some of the names in different colors?"

"Well according to the book I was reading earlier when I discovered the spell each color signifies certain things. Blue for muggles and squibs, red for wizards and witches, orange for veelas, yellow for elves and half elves, purple for dragons, and green for any other magical creature."

"Oh, um there are a lot of different colors on here. Will the colors transfer to the tapestry or should we study these before transferring them?"

"The colors will transfer."

"Good, I know the perfect pieces of cloth to use, there are white silk floor to ceiling drapes in one of the rooms."

"That does sound nice, but what would we cover the windows with?"

"Good point; I'll fire call Fred and George and ask them to pick us up two ten foot by ten foot white silk squares."

"Won't they ask what it is for?"

"No but if they do they will desist when I tell them it is for a personal hobby; they are indebted to me so they are really helpful in keeping secrets."

"Ok" Draco replied.

Harry firecalled the twins' lab at WWW and found them both working on a new product. "Hey guys can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing Harry." They said together. Harry told them about the silk he wanted and George left immediately to carry out the task. An hour later a package came through the floo with a note attached. The note said 'Have fun!' Harry opened the package and noticed that it had more than just the silk inside; it also contained a bag of candy and a book about dragons written by Charlie Weasley. On the first page Charlie had written, 'To Harry for helping my little brothers live their dream and for saving Ginny's life for that alone I can't thank you enough! Charlie'.

"Cool, a book on dragons, could I borrow it some time?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but you have to be careful with it; it was written by a good friend."

"Ok"

"Alright let's get started, what do we need to do first?"

"Well, we should hang them up first but there isn't really room in here, how about we do one at a time? We could do mine in my room them yours in your room. There is plenty of wall space in each room for the task."

"Ok" replied Harry.

The boys went to Draco's room and unfolded the first silk square then they hung it on the wall with a charm. Draco said another charm and the parchment that held his family tree disappeared and then the family tree appeared on the silk. When he was done they repeated the process in Harry's room. When they were done Draco decided to see if there was anything interesting on Harry's family tree. When he looked near the top he saw a few names in purple and he gasped, "There are dragons in your bloodline."

"Cool; there are some in yours too though, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry replied, and then started to study his family tree, trying for all the world not to let on that there might be more to it than what he already told Draco.

"There are a lot less muggles on your family tree than I thought there would be, I mean your mother wasn't really muggle-born she was the daughter of third generation squibs, in reality you're a pureblood not a half blood. I mean look each one of your non magical ancestors can be traced back to witches and wizards, there is not actually a single muggle on there." It was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"Oh" was all he said while he studied the section Draco pointed out. It was true; according to his family tree the Evans family had been a pureblood wizarding family until his great-great grandfather who was the sole heir to the family but a squib. It wasn't just the Evans family though; it was every single ancestor on his mom's side for three generations that were squibs. It was like there was some force of nature that brought squibs and their children together instead of marrying muggles. There did not seem to be any good explanation for it because according to everything he heard his mother had been raised as a muggle and had never even heard of the wizarding world until she got her Hogwarts letter, though it would explain her parents' excitement over her being a witch along with her sister's jealousy.

Harry became so enthralled with studying his family tree that he didn't notice when Draco left the room. He did notice however the shout of "Holy Shit!" from the next room over. He smiled knowing he wouldn't have to tell Draco that Draco was a dragon now, but he would have to tell him that he knew and everything else he knew but that could wait until tomorrow. The exclamation did make Harry realize that he hadn't actually looked to see what color his name was, he just assumed it would be red, so when he saw that his name was green said "GREAT! So what the hell am I?"

That evening at dinner Harry and Draco were both silent, only speaking when asked a question and then only to give short answers. When Remus noticed this he became worried.

"Are you two alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

"You both just seem awfully quiet." Remus said in a questioning voice.

"I'm sure it has just been a long day, and their probably just ready to call it a night." Margot told Remus.

"Oh ok." Remus replied.

"Remus would you do me a favor and come down to my lab with us in the morning, there is something I'd like to talk about, but it would best be done in the morning in my lab."

With a confused look he replied, "Sure." That was the last thing any of them said for the rest of the evening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of Chapter 4.

Chapter 5 will be called "Myth and Magic"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


	5. Chapter 5: Myth and Magic

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Much thanks to all who submitted reviews; this is my first story on so please bear with me as I find my way. I have to apologize for taking so long with updating the story; I recently read book 7 and it caused a major case of writer's block. All Poetry in this story belongs to me; please do not claim my work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Myth and Magic

-

_A long time ago, in the days when legends walked the earth_

_There existed a high king of noble dragon birth_

_The king though a dragon, did walk as a man_

_And when the darkness threatened to take hold _

_The high king so noble and so bold_

_Took upon himself the fate of everyone_

_He called all the dragons to come forth_

_And prove the entire world their worth_

_They fought harder than any mortal can_

_They blew their mighty fire_

_They fought with one desire_

_And over darkness they won _

_- Tale of the Last Dragon King_

_-_

Harry, Draco, Remus, and Margot all sat around the breakfast table in quiet contemplation. All four were thinking about what the day would bring. When they had all finished breakfast they went down to Margot's lab for what turned out to be one of the most intense conversations any of them had ever had. Margot instructed everyone to sit on stools around one of her work tables then prompted Harry to begin. Harry told them everything he knew with little interruption. Remus' response was utter shock, while Draco seemed only a little less shocked.

"I knew I was a dragon because of the family tree I did yesterday but this is so much more than just being a magical creature, this sounds more like I am some sort of royalty!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well there is actually more than just what young Harry here has explained. I was doing some research into the matter and it seems that because this book has appeared for you, you are technically the king of the dragons, with the title comes certain powers that I'd rather you find out by reading than by my explanations. Also in ancient days the Dragon King was also the High King, now this was before England's royalty turned squib and eventually muggle, so in those days the High King ruled both muggle and magical England to include magical creatures. The Last Dragon King married a muggle princess who bore him a non-magical heir. But the king's wife died not long after the birth of his son so he remarried and his new wife, who was a witch bore him a magical heir. The magical prince was given a duchy in the muggle world and the throne of magical England" explained Margot.

"But if all of that is true then why isn't there still a magical monarch?" asked Harry.

"I can answer that one. There were too many wars with different races, mainly the goblins of course, but the magical royal line was thought to have died out. When the last one was killed and no heir was found the council of magical lords decided to form the Ministry of Magic to rule the English magical world" answered Remus.

"Didn't it get confusing having two kings of England?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no, you see most wizards and witches were starting to see the need to hide the magical world from muggles to stop the persecutions form the muggles. They recognized the muggle king as the king of English muggles but not of English witches and wizards. When talking about the two they would call one the muggle king and the other the king" replied Margot.

"So what would happens when member of the muggle royal family turned out to be a witch or wizard?" asked Harry

"Well before the death of the last magical king, they were accepted as equals by wizarding nobility and often married someone in the Wizarding royal family. After the death of the wizard king though things changed; the muggle royal family's few witches and wizards were still considered nobility in the wizarding world but it became taboo for the 'pureblood' nobles to marry them. Many of the muggle royal witches and wizards ended up married to muggle nobility" replied Margot.

"So does this mean we should be calling him King Draco now or what?" asked Harry.

"Well for now it's or what, because he may be heir to the dragon throne but he has not been officially recognized as king" replied Remus.

"So, what now, I mean I don't really want to be a king, and I don't think that the magical community really wants me to be either" Draco muttered.

"You may not want to be a king but you should never assume you know what everyone else wants. A king would give us a unifying front against you know who, and would increase our national pride. For those two facts alone I feel the need to urge you to at least make an attempt at becoming king" said Remus.

The conversation continued up until it was time to eat lunch. After lunch the four went to Draco's room to further examine his family tree. They discovered that the last magic king had a squib son that had apparently survived the goblin wars long enough to marry another squib and have a son. The son was a wizard but his father had changed their family name to hide their true identity. The new family name was Malfoy. All four wondered how no one had figured this out until now.

Later that evening when they all went to their own rooms to go to sleep, Harry decided to see what else he could learn about his own ancestry. He discovered some common ancestry between the Malfoy and Potter lines. The last magic king had an aunt on his mother's side that was one of Harry's ancestors on Harry's father's side, and she like the king's mother was a full blooded dragon. But instead of marrying a wizard with royal dragon blood she married an elf. The elf and dragon had a son who had the same green around his name that made Harry wonder if he was an elf-dragon or dragon-elf if such a thing even existed. He looked for any other place that had green and began to realize that the only colors he saw were either for dragons, elves, squibs, or wizards, there were no other magical creatures unless you counted the many that were green but all of those were from parents who were dragons and elves, except of course for Harry himself who was the only one whose parents were both red for witches and wizards. So by process of elimination he decide that his dragon and elf genes must have won out over his wizarding genes to create whatever it is that they create when combined.

Meanwhile next door in Draco's room he was going over his family tree yet again. He discovered that over the centuries many full blooded dragons had married into his family thus increasing the amount of dragon blood in his veins, the last of these was his mother Narcissa Black. He wondered what Harry would think if he found out that his godfather was most-likely a dragon, not just any dragon mind you but a black-royal dragon, thus giving the Black family its name.

Whilst everyone else had gone to their rooms Margot had really gone back down to her lab; she had some essential potion brewing to do if she was going to finish the wands any time soon. She also needed to put in a few owl orders for supplies and ingredients. The Dragon King's wand required shards of dragon shells as the core and mahogany for its main wood. It would have a pine grip carved in the shape of a dragon with an open mouth, out of which would come the mahogany wand. The dragon handle would have ruby eyes and silver gilded accents. The Paladin's wand needed a pegasus feather for the core, oak for the main wood and cherry for the handle. The handle was going to be shaped like a unicorn with its legs tucked under it and the wand would be its horn. The unicorn was to have emeralds for eyes and have gold gilded accents.

Remus was the only one to go directly to bed when he went to his room, though his night was no less eventful than everyone else's. He spent most of the night in peaceful dreams but not all of it. Remus was the host to a dream visitor. Who was this guest, why none other than the spirit of Albus Dumbledore.

"It is good to see you again Remus."

"You as well Albus"

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, I am here for a reason, you have effectively become the guardian of the two most powerful wizards currently alive and I thought you might require some guidance. I knew all along that the Malfoys were the heirs to the throne but I did not say anything because it would have been a mistake to have Lucius as a king, but Draco is another story, Draco has the makings to be an excellent king and with the help of his distant cousin and paladin, Harry, his rule shall be just and true. They can not do it on there own though, that is why you have been chosen along with a few others to be their council. Events are taking place this evening that will have Draco's name cleared by morning, and within a week the knowledge of Draco's birthright will be known throughout the wizarding world. Help him to stay strong; he will need not only your support but your love as well. You must love him like a son and let him know how you feel for without love darkness will surely succeed. Now do you have any questions?"

"How will I know who else is supposed to be their council?"

"There will be a mark, sort of like a tattoo, of a white dragon on their foreheads; only other council members will be able to see it though. It is time for me to go now; I still have more work to do, good luck my friend."

"Good bye Albus, and thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of Chapter 5.

Chapter 6 will be called "Unexpected Visitors"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

The Dark Dragon Prince –

By: DDP

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, nor do I make any money from this story, it is written for fun, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Much thanks to all who submitted reviews; this is my first story on here so please bear with me as I find my way. I have to apologize for taking so long with updating the story; after writing chapter five I lost my inspiration for a while. All Poetry in this story belongs to me; please do not claim my work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

-

_Though the world lay in darkness there was hope still_

_For the Dragons they would not lay still_

_While the world is set a fire_

_As they battle they desire_

_Nothing but the glory of freedom_

_In every land and every kingdom_

_Even at the cost of their own_

_They fight till it be known_

_That darkness shall not prevail._

_- From the Tale of the Last Dragon King_

_-_

Kingsley Shacklebolt had decided to go to bed early for the first time in a long time. The moment his eyes were closed he seemed to be awake again but he knew that wasn't possible. Just like it wasn't possible that Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of him for everyone knew that Dumbledore was dead. But there he was looking slightly impatient. "Greetings Kingsley, in case your wondering this is really me. You are not hallucinating. I come on important business. First off Draco Malfoy is the rightful heir to the Magical English throne and the throne of the Dragons. He is a full blooded Royal Dragon. And though you may not know it yourself you are an Elf. Your current appearance is only a glamour of sorts that was placed on your family along with any other elven family that did not leave to live apart from humans when the rest did. Through 'Pureblood' breeding all of the magical races that had mixed into the gene pool are becoming more prominent again. You will be on the Royal Council. Of course tomorrow should be an interesting day since the high council of Merlin has put an end to all of the permanent glamour spells that were placed to help bring order back. Of course they did not listen when I told them they should do it gradually so as not to cause utter chaos, instead they sent me to act as an emissary, giving their message in people's dreams. So tomorrow you and many others will look if not completely different than almost completely different. You must report directly to the burrow so you can give all of the other council members the address to 12 Grimmauld Place. There will be eight people meeting you there. You will know them by the white dragon on their foreheads.

Harry awoke with a start. He had spent his dream conversing with a very realistic Albus Dumbledore, then Sirius Black, and then his parents. He knew the second he woke up the conversations had been real. He felt a slight burning on his forehead. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror. His appearance had changed quite a bit. He was taller. His hair was silky smooth and long. The scar on his forehead was gone and in its place was a beautiful white dragon. His ears were pointy. His complexion was olive instead of pasty white. He sill had black hair and green eyes, but that seemed to be the only things that were the same. He had expected all of the changes because of his dream visitors but it was still a shock. When he was done looking over his new features in the mirror he cast a tempus spell and found out it was only 5:30 in the morning. After showering and getting dressed he decided to see if Draco was up yet.

Draco sat up half expecting to see a room full of people because that's what his dream had been like. When he was asleep he had talked with Dumbledore, his parents, the last High King/Dragon King, and oddly enough Dobby who he knew was still alive. Of course the reason Dobby was there was to show Draco just how drastic the changes taking place were. Dumbledore brought Dobby before Draco and then snapped his fingers and where Dobby had been standing there was a man with pointy ears, only a few inches shorter than Draco. Draco gasped. Everything he knew about the wizarding world had been a lie. They had been lying to themselves for generations. After showing Dobby's true form Dumbledore explained that this would be happening to all of the house elves during the night. He explained that the house elves were not a different race of elves but a group of elves that had been enslaved and had their appearance changed so that everyone would think of them as animals. The elves had been spelled into servitude and in the morning they would not only change back into their true forms but would be freed into the care of one Draco Malfoy for reintroduction into society. He explained Draco's Royal Council, telling him who was going to be the original members and that he could add to it but only death could take away from it, thus the punishment for betrayal was usually death. He explained the possible future roles of the ministry of magic and they had a group discussion on what to do about Voldemort.

Now that he was awake Draco wasn't sure what to do first, so he just sat there for a moment. He then realized that the house would be full of people later that day so he decided to take a shower and put on his best clothes. When he went to his wardrobe after his shower he noticed there were a lot of new clothes that looked extremely regal. He looked through the whole assortment before deciding on a black suit with thin white pinstripes and a royal blue cloak with a white dragon clasp. When he was done getting dressed dobby popped into the room looking as he did in the dream with a squire's outfit on.

"Your Highness your breakfast is ready and the Lord Paladin, the Lord of the Werewolves, and the Lady of the Dwarves are awaiting you at the table".

"Thank you and um... How should I address you?"

"Just Dobby Sire, the other 'House' Elves arrived about an hour ago and also patiently await your presence, they would like to ask you something but they say that they prefer you eat first; oh and the house has been expanded to fit its current occupants and its anticipated future occupants."

"Oh and Dobby, Have you and the rest of the elves eaten yet?"

"We would never think to eat before you sire, that would be uncivilized."

"Would it be possible to expand the dining room and table and add more chairs to accommodate all of the elves in residence?"

"If that is what you wish it will be done immediately"

"It is."

At that Dobby snapped his fingers and said "done".

"Very well, Dobby could you let all of the elves in residence know they are invited to eat breakfast with us?"

"Yes Sire, anything else"

"Thank you that will be all, I'll see you at the table"

With that Dobby apparated away to deliver the message.

When Draco got to the Dining room he was shocked by the size of it. It was about four times the size of the Great hall at Hogwarts and the dining table was a great U shape with a throne like seat in the middle of the table and six smaller throne like chairs to either side. Three of these small thrones already had occupants. As Draco sat down he realized that these strange looking people were none other than his four closest comrades. Draco took a double take at Harry's appearance, he seemed to be an elf and yet something more than just an elf. Margot was shockingly enough a dwarf, she was about a foot shorter than Draco, and she looked half the age she did before. She also had broader shoulders and were her fat was before was nothing but thick muscle. Draco would hate to piss her off. At first glance Remus Lupin looked the same as he did before until Draco realized that Remus now sported thicker bushier hair, and his ears were slightly pointy. When he sat down all of the elves popped directly into their seats and breakfast appeared before them all. Everyone looked at Draco expectantly so he decided a speech was needed.

"For many years you have been lied to as have your previous owners, do not think bad of them, for though they treated you like animals, that is what they were tricked into believing you were. As of this moment you are all free to do as you please. I will gladly employ any of you that wish it but you must know that where you used to live there will be job openings. Not as slaves anymore but as paid employees. For those of you that wish other careers you are free to seek those out. Now as house elves you all had a different understanding of magic and many of you are great wizards in your own right. Why just this morning this room had been small with a table barely big enough for 10 and now it seats close to a thousand. Some of you may even think of taking up teaching at Hogwarts. I'm sure some of you could even teach Defense against the Dark Arts, I know for a fact Dobby could. The fact that you all do this magic wandlessly is astounding. Though if any of you should require or would like a wand, Lady Margot will be teaching wand making and thus you will be able to learn a new craft and with more wand maker's in residence we should be able to accommodate you all. Thank you for your years of service, now everyone Dig in!"

"Nice Speech" said Harry from his right hand side.

"Yeah it was almost as good as these crepes" Laughed Remus from Draco's left.

"I will not mind at all teaching our new friends but you realize that our old schedule has been tossed out the window" said Margot from Remus' left.

The four friends all laughed at that.

-

When breakfast was over Dobby got up to get the table cleaned up but Draco stopped him.

"Dobby is there a lord appointed yet for the elves of my realm?"

"No sire, we did not think we were worthy enough to have a representative in the court"

"You are worthy Dobby, in fact Dobby could you fetch me a sword real quick"

With a gleam in his eye Dobby complied by snapping his fingers and pulling a sword out of mid-air

"Will this do sire?" asked Dobby, as he handed Draco the hereditary sword of the Malfoy family.

"It Will, now please kneel" Dobby knelt before Draco and All of the elves surrounding them stopped their chatter. Draco touched both of Dobby's shoulders with his sword then the top of Dobby's head.

"Rise Sir Dobby Duke of the Elves of the Realm of Magical England and join the council of Lords". With tears in his eyes Dobby stood proudly and looked at Draco and said "Thank you sire".

"Your quite welcome Lord Dobby Duke of Elveshire, Henceforth the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire will thus be renamed as Elveshire and given to the control of Lord Dobby Duke of Elveshire."

When Draco quit talking he noticed that one of the elves had cleared the dishes away anyway and that another had added a small throne to the left side of Draco's at the end of the other small thrones. He also noticed Dobby now had the same tattoo of a white dragon that Harry Remus and Margot had on their foreheads. When Draco turned back around he noticed Dobby was still standing in front of him but he was now accompanied by a beautiful young blond elf.

"Sire might I introduce you to my fiancé Winky"

"Pleasure to meet you Winky, would you two like to be wed now?"

"It would be a great honor sire" They both replied.

"I warn you I don't know the whole ceremony, so to save myself from embarrassment I will allow you to give your own vows."

"I Dobby will love you Winky and only you forever"

"I Winky give you Dobby my whole heart forever"

"You may now kiss the bride"

As the newlyweds kissed Draco announced, "Behold Duke Dobby and Duchess Winky of Elveshire." Again everyone cheered.

When the cheering subsided a group of ten people approached the throne. Draco recognized them at once not only for their tattoos on their foreheads but also because almost all of them had flaming red hair, the Weasley trait. Hermione was the only one of the group whose appearance had not changed at all. Shacklebolt was obviously a type of elf as were the Weasley's but they were not the same kinds as Dobby and Winky and the rest. Everyone already knew Fleur was a Veela but even her appearance had changed. She now also sported the pointy eared look, but she was more beautiful than any creature Draco had ever seen. Only eight of the ten sported the new tattoos on their foreheads the others were just there because most of their family was there. The entire council was as follows:

Lord Paladin Harry Potter, Duke of Godric's Hollow, Lord of the Dragon Elves.

Lord Remus Lupin, Duke of the Werewolves

Lord Arthur Weasley, Duke of Ottery St. Catchpole, Lord the Fire Elemental Elves

Lady Molly Weasley, Duchess of Ottery St. Catchpole, Lady the Fire Elemental Elves

Lady Margot Stone, Duchess of the underground realm, Lady of the Dwarves

Lord Kingsley Shacklebolt, Duke of Knockturn Ally, Lord of the Dark Elves, Emissary to the Ministry of Magic

Lady Hermione Granger, Duchess of Hogsmeade, Lady of Humans, Emissary to Hogwarts

Lord Ronald Weasley, Duke of Hogsmeade, Emissary to Hogwarts

Lord Bill Weasley, Duke of Diagon Ally, Lord of the Veela (by marriage to Fleur), Emissary to Gringotts

Lady Fleur Weasley, Duchess of Diagon Ally, Lady of the Veela

Lord Charlie Weasley, Earl of Fire(heir to the Duchy of Ottery St. Catchpole), Emissary to all unrepresented Magical Creatures

Lord Dobby Elveshire, Duke of Elveshire, Lord of the High Elves (and any other unrepresented elves)

Lady Winky Elveshire, Duchess of Elveshire, Lady of the High Elves

-

Draco wasted no time and called for a council meeting. He requested Dobby turn one of the rooms in the now massive house into a council meeting hall. When they entered the meeting hall they all sat at a round table. They each had a specific throne to sit in with Draco's again being the largest. Draco turned the discussion first to what was to be done with the ministry, and who would crown him in the coronation ceremony. He requested that it be Harry because Harry was the Lord Paladin, but the council said it needed to be an official outside of the council. So they decided they would have Headmistress McGonagall do the ceremony. They decided they would keep the Ministry as a balance to the monarchy much like the muggle English government except the monarchy would have more power to keep the ministry in line as well. Of course that was taking for granted that the ministry would accept the return of the monarchy. They decided that they would send half of the council along with twenty voluntary elfin escorts (because all of the former house elves requested to be made part of either the royal staff or the staff of royal council members) to the ministry in the morning. The rest of the council would be escorted around the magical community to explain the current situation. The council returned to the dining hall in the evening and the entire castle (for it had been magically changed into one and even moved out of London and into an unplottable location in the English country side) ate their evening meal together, before heading off to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of Chapter 6. My longest chapter yet, just trying to make up for too much time away from the story I guess, besides the ideas just kept coming.

Chapter 7 will be called "Stormy Weather Ahead"

Thank you for reading… please review, Ideas are welcome….


End file.
